Wireless communication networks support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Some wireless devices are configured to facilitate communication on two separate networks via two separate subscriptions. For example, dual-Subscription Identity Module (SIM), dual standby (DSDS) devices may include two SIM cards—one card for a first subscription and a second card for a second subscription, and are capable of receiving services from two different networks.
Each SIM card may correspond to a subscription with a different service provider. Further, each subscription may be associated with one or more technology types. For example, a first subscription may support 2G communication technology such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), while the second subscription may support one or more 3G communication technologies such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). For various reasons, for example poor call or data reception, it may be advantageous to switch from one subscription to the other subscription.
Currently, multi-SIM devices do not support manual PLMN (MPLMN) search on one subscription while a data connection is active on another subscription.